Junto a ti
by Yushi Lucile and Agatha
Summary: Fue un dia terrible, no solo la maestra del estilo del tigre escapó, sino el legendario guerrero Dragón también. Ahora ambos están en un grave problema y lo único que podría salvarlo es... Sonje hans azken til vaxt
1. Me voy

**Junto a ti**

**HOJA FANFICTION!**

**Ok… estoy muy emocionada, MI PRIMER FIC, espero que les guste y… que les guste XD**

**Bueno, probablemente no entiendan la primera parte, (la que esta antes de la raya XD) tal vez no tenga nada que ver pero "buano" más adelante diré el porqué de esa parte, solo puedo decir que cuando la madre termine el cuento, el fic también lo hará…**

**Mmm ¡Ah! Algo más, quisiera dedicar este fic a todos los que me dieron ánimos para poder subirla (y déjenme decirles que sigo con nervios XD)… Les agradezco de corazón a Wood3nh3art, DavidMcGill96, Natubis, Sam, Alina, Sof, Kathy y Lucile (Se que son muchos… pero son todos XD). Este capítulo es especialmente para ustedes… mi forma de decirles muchas gracias por haberme dado confianza.**

**Sin más que decir… he aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks**

**Capitulo 1: Me voy**

-Mami, no puedo dormir- dijo un pequeña conejita asomando su pequeña cabeza tímidamente al cuarto de su mamá

-¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?- preguntó la madre acercándose al pequeña que tenía la mirada baja

-Si- respondió la pequeña muy apenada

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para que puedas dormir?- preguntó la madre esperando que la respuesta de su pequeña Lee sea afirmativa

Lee abrió los ojos y empezó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Si, si, si, si, si- decía Lee sentándose al lado de su madre

-Jajaja ¿Qué cuento quieres que te narre?- preguntó

-Quiero ese cuento sobre los guerreros de kung fu- dijo la pequeña, su madre abrió los ojos en par en par.

-¿Donde haz escuchado esa historia niña desobediente?- preguntó la madre con tono de enojo, la pequeña conejita llevó sus orejitas atrás en señal de arrepentimiento.

-La Maestra me la contó... me gustó mucho esa historia- la madre se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su hija reflejaba sinceridad, así que decidió contarle el cuento que tanto quería.

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo...

Existía un pueblo el cual era reinado por una familia de tigres: El rey Shuo, la reina Shing y el pequeño príncipe Jun.

Vivían en un Palacio muy hermoso, pero por más hermoso que sea... nunca se podría borrar aquel trágico pasado que llevó al pueblo a la ruina por un gran tiempo.

-Señora Chan, la he estado buscando, ¿me podría dar las llaves de las mazmorras?- preguntó el rey amablemente.

-Claro que si, aquí tiene- le entregó las llaves -disculpe por entrometerme pero... ¿Va a visitar a su hermano?- preguntó

-Si, ¿podría guardarme el secreto? Si mi esposa se entera... sería capaz de arrancarme la cabeza- respondió el tigre.

La señora Chan rió por lo bajo -No lo haré pero no debería visitarlo, usted sabe que lo que hizo es prácticamente imperdonable-

-Lo se, pero igual sigue siendo mi hermano- dijo antes de salir corriendo en cuatro patas directo a la mazmorra

-Este muchacho tiene un buen corazón, pero sus buenas acciones harán que Lie recobre el poder como para volver a atacar al pueblo...- dijo en un susurro.

EN LAS MAZMORRAS

Se encontraba un tigre joven con aspecto horrendo. Vestía ropa desgarrada de color marrón. Estaba cómodamente sentado hasta que escuchó que alguien llegaba, y ese alguien era su hermano mayor... el único que lo visitaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes prohibido visitarme- dijo fríamente Lie

-Lo se, pero sigues siendo mi hermano, no puedo dejarte solo- respondió amigablemente Shuo

-Sabes perfectamente que no necesito tu compañía, así que LARGO- gritó su hermano menor.

Una vez afuera de las mazmorras dijo en un leve susurro -Que carácter-

Volvió al Palacio y se dirigió a su habitación, en la cual le esperaba una gran sorpresa

-Cariño, ¿Donde haz estado?- preguntó su esposa, esa pregunta le puso los pelos de punta, y gracias a los dioses que sabía mentir bien.

-Yo estaba hablando con algunas empleadas para ver si todo esta bien aquí en el Palacio- dijo poniendo su carita de inocente... que prácticamente no engañaba a nadie

-Aja, si claro- dijo con un INMENSO tono de sarcasmo -oye... tengo algo importante que decirte...-

-Y... ¿Qué es?- preguntó Shuo acercándose más a su esposa

-Emmm... estoy preñada- respondió Shing

El rey abrió los ojos a más no poder, estaba realmente feliz. A pesar de tener 25 años estaba lleno de dicha: Tenía una buena esposa, tenía un hijo varón (G: Eso es ser machista), tenía un hijo o hija en camino y era rey de un buen pueblo... ¿Qué más se podría pedir? Si tuviera que morir, estaría feliz porque logró alcanzar la felicidad en muy poco tiempo.

Salió corriendo en cuatro patas y ya en el patio gritó -SIIII VOY A VOLVER A SER PAPÁ- todos escucharon aquel grito y salieron a felicitar a la feliz pareja

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS MAZMORRAS

Lie estaba sentado, en aquel lugar todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito -SIIII VOY A VOLVER A SER PAPÁ- ese grito le sacó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-Hurra, volveré a ser tío- dijo con seriedad. Se acomodó en el piso por quinta vez en el día, se quedó pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una fantástica idea... ahora que su hermano mayor tendría a un nuevo bebé no tendría tiempo para visitarlo, en ese tiempo prepararía su venganza.

-Querido hermano, pagarás por haberme humillado jajaja y yo tomaré tu lugar como rey muajajaja- sacó una de sus fuertes garras y se quitó las cadenas que estaban en sus muñecas.

Pasaron tres meses desde aquella noticia tan feliz para todos... la reina ya estaba a punto de dar a luz a una pequeña tigresita, mientras que Lie estaba a pocos días de empezar su venganza.

Se oyó un grito muy fuerte, la reina estaba en la enfermería del Palacio junto a su esposo y la enfermera.

-Vamos cariño, solo un poco más- la alentaba Shuo-Solo no te alteres mucho

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ALTERE? ESTO DUELE MUCHO- rugió Shing

El rey suspiró, había pasado algo similar 5 años antes con el nacimiento de Jun. Parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejano...

-Prepárense, dentro de una semana atacaremos- dijo Lie con voz autoritaria mientras veía como tigres y pandas cargaban espadas y arcos con flechas -Querido hermano, ya veras lo que te prepara el destino

Volviendo al Palacio...

Entre los gritos de dolor de la reina se logró identificar un pequeño llanto de una criatura recién nacida.

-Es una hermosa, fuerte y saludable niñita- dijo la enfermera entregando a la pequeña cría a sus padres.

-Es... hermosa, ¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó Shuo mirando con cariño a su esposa

-Emmm creo que se podría llamar Li Mei- respondió Shing mirando a su pequeña cría en brazos

-Ese nombre es perfecto- dijo el rey -JUN, VEN AQUÍ A VER A TU NUEVA HEMANITA- gritó haciendo que un pequeño tigrecito de 5 años entrara dando pequeños saltitos de emoción

-Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si- decía Jun mientras corría para ver a su hermanita -Esperé mucho tiempo para verla

-No fue mucho tiempo- le reprochó su madre

-Si lo fue... ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó muy curioso

-Se llama Li Mei- respondió su padre

-Li Mei...- dijo con aire soñador -es un lindo nombre

Todos disfrutaron de aquel precioso momento que les regalaba la vida... a pesar de que muy pronto correrían un gran riesgo...

Todo comenzó a la semana siguiente... de noche, todos dormían plácidamente hasta que escucharon un sonido muy raro

Li Mei se levantó llorando, aquel ruido la había incomodado un poco. Por consiguiente, todos en el Palacio se alarmaron y fueron a ver que sucedía.

La reina se fue a ver a su pequeña cría, pero entró en pánico al no encontrar a su esposo al lado. Dejó a Jun a cargo de Li Mei.

-¡Shuo! ¡¿Donde estas?!- preguntaba algo alterada al viento, hasta que lo vio entrar al Palacio, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Lie... reclutar... criminales... atacarnos- decía el rey, sin decir algo coherente, la reina frunció el ceño e hizo lo que normalmente hacía para hacerlo entrar en razón... tirarle una cachetada

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que pasa?- dijo sosteniéndole el mentón, obligándolo a mirarla

-Primero, no me vuelvas a tirar una cachetada. Segundo, Lie reclutó criminales y planean atacarnos- respondió recuperando la poca cordura que le quedaba

-Y lo dices como si no pasara nada... ¿Y?... ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Shing

-Pelear, no nos queda de otra- respondió saliendo a la batalla

-Hurra- dijo con un notorio tono de sarcasmo antes de salir a la batalla. Por muy raro que parezca, era obligatorio que cualquier miembro de la realeza sepa artes marciales para su defensa... y ella no era la excepción.

Pasaron horas y la batalla no empeoraba ni mejoraba, nadie se dio cuenta de que un misterioso personaje se escapaba del campo de batalla y se dirigía al Palacio. Jun y Li Mei se quedaron en el Palacio por su seguridad, aunque, como todos saben, eso no duraría por mucho...

-Li Mei haz silencio por favor, no queremos que nos descubran- decía Jun intentando callar a su hermana

-Ambos sabemos que no lograras hacerlo Jun- dijo una voz misteriosa

P.O.V de Jun

-¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?- pregunté, estaba aterrado, pero como papá me enseñó, no debía mostrar debilidad.

-Me parece patético que te hagas el valiente muajaja- oh no, descubrió lo que quería hacer, tendré que usar el plan B

-ALEJATE, TENGO GARRAS Y COLMILLOS- dije intentando intimidar a mi oponente

-Jajaja nunca podrás intimidarme... además yo también los tengo- dijo aquella voz aterradora saliendo de su escondite

-¡Tío Lie!- dije corriendo a abrazarlo -Tío, ayúdame, hay alguien malo que nos quiere hacer daño

-Lo se Jun, lo se. Ese "alguien malo" soy yo- dijo cogiéndome por la espalda y cargándome, acto seguido cogió a mi hermana

-NOOOOOOOOO

Fin del P.O.V de Jun

Afuera del palacio se desataba una gran guerra entre tigres y... tigres, pero algo raro era que los enemigos parecían no tener alma. Lie salió de entre los arbustos y se colocó en una roca para que todos pudieran verlo. El rey estaba en el piso con sangre en el rostro y su esposa a su lado inconsciente.

-Lie, hermano, ayúdame- suplicó Shuo, Lie solo los miró con desprecio y habló

-HOY ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA, EL REY FUE VENCIDO Y YO TOMARÉ SU LUGAR- sonrió maliciosamente -AHORA ESTE ES MI PUEBLO Y TU- dijo señalando a su hermano mayor -SERÁS EXPLUSADO CON TU FAMILIA, VIVÍRAN EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO Y TU AMADA HIJA PAGARÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS, SE CASARÁ CONMIGO EL DÍA QUE ELLA CUMPLA 26 AÑOS

-NOOOOOOOO- la reina reaccionó cuando mencionaron a su hija, intentó golpear a Lie, pero cuando su puño estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara el agarró su puño y le dijo en un susurro -¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaste, por eso también te hago sufrir- le acarició la cara y ordenó a sus nuevos sirvientes a que la encadenaran junto a su esposo e hijo.

EN LAS MAZMORRAS

-SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ- gritaba el rey intentando sacarse las cadenas con fuerza bruta. La reina dio un suspiro y dijo -Eres un inútil, recuerda que tenemos garras, tonto- el rey rió traviesamente sacó las garras y se sacó las cadenas. Consecutivamente, realizó el mismo procedimiento con su esposa e hijo.

-Jun, necesito que te escondas en el bosque- dijo su padre intentando conservar la calma, pero Jun era demasiado sensible y no resistió, comenzó a llorar a más no poder

-No papi, no quiero hacerlo, no los quiero dejar- decía entre llanto, era doloroso verlo así ya que no acostumbraba a llorar siempre decía que ''llorar es para débiles''

-Jun, escúchame, tienes dos opciones, o esconderte en el bosque o vivir el resto de tu vida en un orfanato- dijo Shuo para luego susurrar -como lo hará tu hermana-

Ambos (Shing y Jun) estaban con los ojos tan abiertos como si fueran platos -¿QUÉ?- preguntaron al unísono

-Ya me escucharon, Li Mei tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida en un orfanato, es eso o casarse con Lie cuando cumpla 26 años- dijo con autoridad aunque su voz también demostraba ¿tristeza?

-No por favor, si algún día nos encuentra nos odiará Shuo, dime, ¿Qué es peor? ¿Que tu hija te odie o que se case con un ser maligno?- preguntó la reina intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposo

-Ninguna de esas opciones, pero se que es mejor su seguridad... sabes que yo también deseo lo mejor para ella- dijo Shuo al borde de las lagrimas

Shing estalló en lágrimas, su pequeña cría estaba condenada a un futuro desgraciado, estuvo un rato entre llantos hasta que recobró la compostura -Esta bien, la dejaremos en el orfanato de Bao Gu- finalizó Shing

Entraron al palacio por una de las entradas secretas. Ya dentro, vieron que había un centenar de guardias y Lie dando órdenes a algunos de ellos.

-Mi señor, ¿donde quiere que dejemos al bebé?- preguntó un guardia con el bebé en brazos

-Déjenla aquí- ordenó, al instante cargó a Li Mei, quien estaba llorando -Shh pequeña, lo que estas sufriendo ahora no es nada comparado a lo que sufrirás en el futuro. Te casarás conmigo, me darás cuantos hijos desee y vivirás en el mismísimo infierno...

-No si yo lo impido- la reina no aguantó y salió de su escondite. Sin embargo, su esposo se quedó escondido por cobarde, sabía lo que Lie era capaz de hacer.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, mira Li Mei, es tu mamá... Shing, nunca creí que tu hija fuera tan hermosa, hasta es más hermosa que tú...

-Suelta a mi hija- respondió Shing en tono amenazante -Suéltala o te haré pedazos

-Owww la gatita me quiere hacer daño, ¿qué harás? ¿Tirarte encima mío?- preguntó Lie en tono burlón

-No me tientes...no, usaré esto- dicho esto, sacó una bola de estambre de su espalda y se la lanzó lejos. Lie, por instintos, soltó a Li Mei y fue a atrapar la bola de estambre; ese fue el momento de Shing para atrapar a Li Mei y huir de allí.

-Ya tengo a Li Mei, ¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Shing con tristeza

-Llevarla al orfanato... lo sabes, querida- respondió Shuo

-No es fácil aceptarlo y lo sabes- respondió Shing con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza

-Lo se Shing, pero recuerda, nosotros siempre la amaremos... es lo que importa- le dijo con cariño

Shing bajo la mirada y con tristeza dijo -esta bien, hagámoslo-

-Vamos al orfanato- dijo Shuo con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza.

Llegaron al orfanato rápido, depositaron a Li Mei en la entrada de aquel horrible lugar, dieron media vuelta con la cabeza baja. Ahora recuperarían lo que Lie les arrebató.

25 años y 11 meses después

-Mi señor, ya estamos listos para ejecutar su maligno plan

-Muy bien, ¿ya tienen información sobre ella?- preguntó Lie esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-Si señor, actualmente su nombre es Tigresa y su paradero es el Palacio de Jade ubicado en el Valle de la Paz- respondió Cheng, un tigre cautivo desde el día de la revelión contra el rey Shuo

-Hmm Así que allí estas, prepárate Li Mei, ahora sabrás como es vivir en el mismísimo infierno- dicho esto empezó a reírse maleficamente

Era una mañana tranquila en el Valle de la Paz. En el Palacio de Jade, los guerreros aún no estaban despiertos, no había ruido alguno hasta que...

¡GONG!

-Buenos días maestro- saludaron los 5 furiosos y Po saliendo de sus respectivas alcobas

-Buenos días guerreros... - saludó el Maestro Shifu -Guerrero Dragón... ¿Me podrías decir si haz dormido bien?

-Claro maestro, he dormido mejor que nunca- sonrió Po, haciendo que al Maestro Shifu le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, con el simple hecho de que Po se hiciera responsable, era simplemente raro. Pero algo más raro aún era que cierta felina de color anaranjado con rayas negras y ojos de color rojo carmesí (si saben a quien me refiero) le sonreía con picardía al g_uerrero de blanco y negro. El repentino cambio se debía a algo que había ocurrido la noche anterior... algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre... (Por favor no malpiensen)_

_Inicio de un flashback_

_Era una noche hermosa y tranquila, un panda caminaba intranquilo, pensando en el que será..._

_"¿Cómo crees que le vas a decir eso a Tigresa? ¡Piensa Po! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Morir? Pues vas en buen camino si es eso lo que quieres ¡No le digas tus sentimientos a Tigresa! Para empezar ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? ¿Por qué de ella?" La mente del panda estaba siendo atormentada por sus propios pensamientos "¡Po, reacciona! ¡ELLA SOLO TE QUIERE COMO A UN AMIGO!"_

_Se paró en seco, lo que estaba pensando era verdad... ella siempre lo vería como a un amigo y nunca como a algo más... estaba muy dolido, así que se dirigió al Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial._

_Por otro lado, cierta felina caminaba intranquila, gruñendo constantemente_

_-¡Eres la Maestra Tigresa! ¿Cómo no puedes manejar una situación como esta? Grr Tigresa ¡O le dices o considérate muerta!- se decía así misma, no tenía suficiente valor de decirle a Po lo que sentía -Creo que meditaré un rato..._

_Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca al Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, se percató de la presencia de otro ser... pero no era cualquiera_

_"Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea"_

_-Creo que meditaré un rato- _

_-¿Podría meditar contigo?- preguntó Tigresa saliendo por detrás de él y asustándolo... un poquito_

_-Tigresa... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tímidamente el panda volteando a verla "Se ve tan hermosa, tan... perfecta" pensó_

_-Pues vine a meditar, al parecer tuvimos la misma idea- dijo mirando al panda con ternura; sin embargo, el pobre panda se sintió aterrado… ¿Tigresa mirando con ternura? ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A SU AMIGA?!_

_-Emmm ¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo aterrado por la reacción de la maestra_

"_¡Rayos! ¡Me descubrió! Sabe que algo me pasa... ¿Ahora que digo?"_

_-Si estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió Tigresa algo nerviosa_

_-Es que me miraste raro- respondió, cerrando los ojos, esperando a que su amiga lo golpeará con tal fuerza que lo hiciera llegar a la ciudad de Gogmen… Ahh viejos recuerdos, en aquella ciudad se dieron su primer abrazo, o al menos fue el primer abrazo de Tigresa, él nunca olvidaría aquel día… ni ella_

_Po seguía con los ojos cerrados, aún sin recibir golpe alguno; abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con esa mirada cariñosa de Tigresa ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_-¿Es tan raro que te mire así?- preguntó algo desilusionada, ahora todos volvían a tratarla como un ser… radical. Po al ver aquella cara de desilusión decidió animarla un poco_

_-Pues, si es un poco raro, pero es lindo verte mirar así- respondió, animándola un poco; ella al notar eso, decidió cortar el tema._

_-Se supone que íbamos a meditar ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de otra cosa?- dijo nerviosa, evitando su mirada… "esos ojos tan hermosos"_

_-No lo sé, pero tienes razón, debemos meditar- dijo al mismo tiempo en que se ponía en su pose de meditación, Tigresa lo imitó._

_Tras unos segundos de meditación se aburrieron, la intención que tenían era meditar acerca de sus sentimientos… pero estaban los dos juntos, ¿cómo no saber que pensar cuando esta a tu lado?_

_-Tigresa…- no resistió, no pudo, tenía que preguntarle… la espera lo estaba matando_

_-¿Si...?- preguntó con cierta dulzura… aún sin abrir los ojos_

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó con cierto temor_

_-Sabes que ya me la haz hecho, ¿cierto?- bromeó Tigresa, algo no muy común en ella, pero… ¿qué se puede hacer? Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita sin embargo, Po se quedo admirando a Tigresa, ella lo notó, se le hacía difícil aceptar el hecho que él la admiraba –Claro que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Po_

_-Pues… yo te quería preguntar…- tartamudeaba, justo en ese preciso momento se puso nervioso_

_-Si…- dijo acercándose más a él_

_-Pues… yo… quería saber si tú me quieres- dijo finalmente_

"_Es el momento, es ahora o nunca" pensó Tigresa_

_-Yo no te quiero Po- dijo sin saber que estaba rompiendo el corazón del panda en más de mil pedacitos. Se levantó y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable dijo en un susurro que creyó ser para si misma –yo te amo…_

_Po se quedó estupefacto ante esas tres simples palabras "Yo te amo"_

_Alcanzó a Tigresa y la jaló del brazo, pero al hacerlo ambos cayeron al piso, Tigresa estaba encima de Po. El tiempo se detuvo, ambos se miraron y se acercaron hasta sentir sus respiraciones... fue cuando sucedió. Ambos se besaron con tanta pasión que nadie los podía separar, ya al día siguiente medirían las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ahora eso no importa, solo querían deleitar el sabor de sus labios juntos y disfrutar aquellas caricias que surgieron inconscientemente. Tigresa liberó algunos ronroneos, lo que hizo que Po la abrazara sin dejarla escapar. Ninguno de los dos quiso separarse, pero el aire se les hizo bastante necesario_

_-Te amo_

Fin del flasback

Los guerreros seguían parados afuera de sus alcobas. Los enamorados se miraban con cierto cariño, algo que incomodaba a los demas presentes.

-Guerreros, a entrenar- esa orden del Maestro fue lo que hizo que ambos guerreros reaccionaran y se miraran un poco decepcionados. Ya afuera de las barracas, los alumnos del gran Maestro Shifu se dividieron en dos grupos: Tigresa y po; Vibora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono y el Maestro Shifu.

Con Po y Tigresa

-Hola Tigresa, ¿cómo estas hoy?- le dijo a su amada Tigresa dándole un beso en la frente.

-Estoy muy bien. En realidad, jamás me había sentido mejor- dijo la felina abrazando el brazo de su enorme oso de peluche y mirándolo a los ojos, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas mas tiernas.

CON EL RESTO DE LOS FURIOSOS Y EL MAESTRO SHIFU

-Oigan… ¿no les parece que Po y Tigresa están demasiado juntos?- preguntó Mono, ninguno de los furiosos había tenido un trato tan cercano con Tigresa, ella era demasiado peligrosa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, han estado muy extraños desde que regresamos de Gogmen- comentó Víbora que también estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-Chicos, no creo que debamos entrometernos en la vida de Po y Tigresa- mencionó el Maestro Shifu, ocultando muy bien la preocupación por su hija.

-Pero Maestro Shifu, ¿qué pasa si Po y Tigresa son novios? ¿Y si luego se casan, tienen hijos y usted se convierte en abuelo?- Mantis quería ver una reacción negativa de parte de su Maestro, y lo consiguió…

-¡NOVIOS, CASARSE, HIJOS, ABUELO!- tartamudeaba el Maestro Shifu- ¡TIGRESA, TE QUIERO EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES EN 10 MINUTOS!

Tigresa y Po se miraron mutuamente, no sabían el por qué de la reacción de su Maestro, pero debía ser algo muy grave…

EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Maestro Shifu, ¿para qué me llamó?- preguntó la felina con cierto temor en su voz, jamás en su vida lo había visto tan enojado. El Maestro tuvo que reunir todo su chi para poder hablar con su hija.

-Tigresa… ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE PANDA?!- Shifu le estaba prácticamente gritando, Tigresa tenía ganas de llorar, se dispuso a retirarse, pero Shifu la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No he terminado contigo!- Shifu estaba furioso, se negaba a aceptar que un panda tonto y gordo le estuviera arrebatando el cariño de su "pequeña" hija.

-¡Pues yo si he terminado! ¡He sufrido demasiado por usted! ¿No ve que todo el daño que me ha hecho, no ve que todo este tiempo me ha faltado el cariño de un padre? Usted no sabe cuánto he llorado por un abrazo suyo ¡USTED NO SABE!- Tigresa empezaba a llorar a mares -Tigresa, yo…- Shifu estaba empezando a hablar con voz rota, se sentía destrozado, no podía creer que ya hayan pasado 20 años desde que había adoptado a la pequeña Tigresa, el tiempo no lo dejó que él se disculpara con su pequeña hijita.

-¡NADA, NO QUIERO SABER MÁS DE USTED!- dicho esto, salió corriendo en 4 patas, pero se detuvo cuando estaba en la puerta del Salón de los Héroes- Y QUIERA ACEPTARLO O NO, SOY NOVIA DE PO, ¡ME OYÓ!- y ahora sí salió corriendo, llorando, le había dicho las peores palabras que una hija le puede decir a su padre "No quiero saber más de usted".

CON LOS DEMÁS FURIOSOS

Todos estaban entrenando cuando vieron a Tigresa corriendo en 4 patas y llorando. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron mucho al ver a su líder en ese estado tan… emotivo.

-Oigan, ¿creen que Tigresa esta así por lo que dijimos antes?- preguntó Grulla, todos lo miraron con cara de tristeza -Tal vez el Maestro Shifu le reprendió a la pobre por su supuesta relación con Po

-Iré a hablar con ella- dicho esto, Víbora salió del Salón de Entrenamiento, reptando lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su amiga.

EN EL CUARTO DE TIGRESA

Tigresa se encontraba en cama echada boca abajo, llorando desconsoladamente, intentando calmarse, jamás en su vida había llorado tanto, se sentía débil, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-Tigresa, ¿podemos hablar?- a Víbora le dolió ver a su amiga con los ojos rojos y humedecidos, no era común en ella, siempre intentaba parecer una máquina de pelea, alguien sin sentimientos, un ser radical.

-Claro ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tigresa intentando ocultar algunas de sus lágrimas.

-Mejor dicho… ¡¿qué te pasa a ti?! Tú nunca lloras y sin embargo todos te hemos visto hacerlo- decía Víbora

-Perdóname, pero es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar, estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi- le respondió Tigresa intentando evadir el tema vanamente.

-Tigresa, eso mismo dijiste cuando te dio la Fiebre de Río, ¿y qué pasó?, ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR- Víbora suspiró, debía calmarse para poder hablar con Tigresa- Tigresa, no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo enroscándose en el cuerpo de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Víbora, no me pasará nada- Ella no estaba tan segura de la respuesta, solo estaba segura que si no decía esto, Víbora seguiría insistiendo.

-Bueno, no me cuentes, confío en ti- dijo desenroscándose del cuerpo de su amiga y dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Te dejo un rato para que pienses un rato y tomes buenas decisiones.- luego miró a Tigresa, que estaba un tanto pensativa, sonrió, al parecer Víbora logró el efecto deseado en su amiga… o eso creía. Finalmente, se retiró.

Tigresa solo estaba actuando, quería que su amiga se fuera, había tomado una decisión. Cogió las cosas que se necesitan para redactar y empezó a escribir una pequeña carta. Terminado de escribir esa palabra, cogió la mochila que normalmente ella usa para las misiones que se le asignan fuera del valle, en ella metió algo de ropa y comida. Dejó en su cama el papel con la palabra que había escrito anteriormente y se retiró sollozando.

CON EL MAESTRO SHIFU

Él estaba aún atónito por la reacción de su ya no tan pequeña Tigresa, recordó lo último que le había dicho: _"¡He sufrido demasiado por usted! ¿No ve que todo el daño que me ha hecho, no ve que todo este tiempo me ha faltado el cariño de un padre? Usted no sabe cuánto he llorado por un abrazo suyo ¡USTED NO SABE!"_ esas palabras le estaban destrozando el corazón, empezó a meditar para intentar, vanamente, desahogarse de sus penas. Todavía recordaba como Tigresa lloraba al decirle aquellas dolorosas palabras.

EN LA GRUTA SAGRADA DEL DRAGÓN

Po estaba meditando, estaba concentrándose para poder realizar la paz interior, hasta que escuchó a alguien… ¿llorando? Volteó para ver de quien eran esos lloriqueos y se encontró con Tigresa

-Tigresa ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- se acercó para verla mejor y vio que le estaba ocultando una mochila en la que llevaba ropa y comida.

-Me voy

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Con esto termina el capitulo… (Pensando: aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, ay no puedo) ¿QUÉ TAL ESTUVO? ¿HORRIBLE? ¿HERMOSO? Ok… no creo que este hermoso… me empiezo a parecer a Lucile… OH POR DIOS! NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! O si? O.o**

**Bueno, sinceramente quiero saber su opinión, en especial de cierta personita… si eres tú, si es que sabes que me refiero a ti XD**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**

**BYE!**

**P.D: Hay ciertas partes que no disfrute escribirlas… ¿eso es normal?**


	2. Decisiones tomadas

**HOJA DE NUEVO FANFICTION!**

**Ok… MIL SORRYS POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE, es que yo tenía el capitulo listo, pero un virus llamado "hermanas menores" entró a mi USB y me borro TODO el fic, ¿alguien sabe cómo deshacerse de ese virus?**

**Bueno, antes que nada quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Maricielo, porque de no ser por ella, no habría actualización el día de hoy**

**Ahora… responderé 18 reviews (¿Por qué todos? Es solo que ALGUIEN cofSOFcof me obligó a hacerlo), responderé 9 al principio y 9 al final**

**DavidMcGill96: MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR XD ok, si lo sé, adoro fastidiarte con eso… pero así soy yo… molestosa XD fuiste mi primer review y te lo agradezco de corazón, APAPACHO TRONACUELLOS XD**

**Wood3nh3art: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS HERMANA! Me hace sentir muy bien viniendo de ti… eres la mejor, ¿ya te lo había dicho? "Buano" disfruta el capitulo**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: Muchas gracias, ¿enserio casi rompes tu celular? Wow, ¡impresionante!, disfruten el capitulo**

**david chacon: Muchas gracias por el review, y si el anterior capitulo te asombro, este te asombrara más XD**

**SamEV-Beatl****e: ¡GRACIAS SAM! Te agradezco de corazón y lo actualice lo más rápido que pude**

**Eme48****: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo**

**Bolttens****: ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra que te haya gustado**

**Master tigresa****: ****AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, disfrútalo**

**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu****: Mil sorrys por robarte la idea, no lo sabía, pero "buano" ¿Qué haremos? (pensando) YA SE tengo una idea, yo sigo el fic y esperas hasta el final, si es exactamente igual al fic que ibas a hacer, ni modo, pero si es diferente, t presto la primera parte y todo lo que tengan en común, ¿ok?**

**Sigo con los reviews después… adiós manito XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks**

**Capitulo 2: Decisiones tomadas**

-¿Como que te vas?- preguntó algo atónito

-Todo está muy claro- respondió con la frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba

-Pero Tigresa... nosotros te necesitamos-

Tigresa frunció el ceño -¿Cuando han necesitado de mí? ¿Eh? NUNCA han necesitado de mi, solo que ahora que me voy están inventando excusas tontas para que yo me quede- respondió molesta y punto de irse

-Siempre hemos necesitado de ti Tigresa... Solo que tu nunca te has dado cuenta de eso... Te amo demasiado... si tu deseo es irte, yo no lo impediré- soltó un suspiro algo pesado y se volteó, quedando en la posición anterior

Por otro lado, Tigresa se quedó en shock, no sabía que decir o hacer, hací que dejo que su instinto actuara.

Po sintió como el pecho de Tigresa aprisionaba su espalda y los brazos lo envolvían en un gran abrazo, tal como en Gogmen, ninguno se opuso a aquel abrazo, ambos disfrutaban del calor que le proporcionaba el otro, lo que los hacía recordar a la noche anterior, esa noche tan especial en la cual se confesaron su amor verdadero y eterno, especialmente eterno, ahora que se tenían el uno al otro no dejarían que los separaran, ahora Po sabía que hacer...

-Lo lamento, no quise gritarte así, yo...- no pudo terminar la oración, no pudo contener todas esas lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y de tristeza

-Shh- la calló Po -eso ya no importa-

-Gracias Po-

-Ni hay de que, pero ¿aún quieres irte del Palacio?- preguntó, a Tigresa ya se le hacía raro que él no haya preguntado eso en ningún momento

-Si Po, nada me hará cambiar de opinión- otra característica común de ella, nunca se retractaba de sus decisiones

-Entonces... si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo- dijo Po firmemente

-No Po, si te pasara algo yo nunca me lo perdonaría, quédate por favor- suplicó Tigresa con una carita de gatito tierno (no sabía que podía hacer eso XD)

-No sabía que podías hacer esa carita- se burló Po- pero hace falta más que eso para hacerme cambiar de opinión-

Tigresa ya estaba con un pequeño tic en el ojo, pero antes de hablar pensó bien en lo que diría. Al cabo de unos segundos de puros pensamientos dio su veredicto final, no sin antes soltar un suspiro en forma de derrota -Esta bien, puedes venir, pero no te demores mucho en empacar tus cosas-

-¡SI! Muchas gracias Tigresa- dicho esto se fu corriendo hacia su alcoba a empacar sus cosas

Tigresa por una parte estaba feliz porque Po la acompañaría, pero también estaba preocupada... no podía evitarlo

-¿Y si le pasa algo? Tigresa no debes pensar en eso pero... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros? ¿El Maestro Shifu nos lo perdonaría?- se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan preocupada que no sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella con malas intenciones.

No supo en que momento sucedió, no lo sintió, solo supo que cuando recobro el conocimiento (no debió haber pasado más de 2 minutos) se encontraba atada a un poste de madera con un par de 6 ojos de cocodrilos mirándola

-Hola bella damita- saludó "cordialmente" mientras Tigresa se dedicaba a gruñir por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-¿Yo? Solo quiero arruinar tus planes como tú lo haces conmigo- sonrió maliciosamente -prepárate para ser hecha pedazos ¡Tráiganlo!-

Se sintió un leve temblor conforme aquella máquina trituradora (del episodio "chain reaction") avanzaba, mientras los cocodrilos bandidos se mordían las garras (si es que tienen) en señal de miedo

-¿Esta al revés? ¿Es... es enserio?- rugió- ¡voltéenlo inútiles! Y tú sigue preparándote para ser destruida-

Los cocodrilos bandidos, llenos de miedo, fueron a voltear aquel aparato tan raro, mientras que el jefe Fung tiraba y recogía su sombrero de metal una y otra vez.

Tigresa, que estaba toda calladita y con cara de santa, vio LA oportunidad y logró propinarle a Fung una de sus mejores patadas en partes que no deben ser mencionadas.

El jefe solo se retorció por el dolor. Mientras ella se sacaba las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo

-¡Atrápenla!- gritó aun retorciéndose

Corrió lo más rápido que sus fuertes patas le permitieron, logró golpear a todos los cocodrilos y logró escapar.

Corrió aún más rápido para que nadie (o al menos Po) no se diera cuenta de su ausencia

Mientras con Po

-Ok, tengo todo listo, pero presiento que algo me falta…- se detuvo a recordar unos minutos y…- WAAA ¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDAR LA COMIDA?- y salió en la búsqueda de la comida

Mientras con Tigresa

-Vamos… solo un poco más… ya casi llegas- se decía Tigresa, estaba a punto de llegar a la Gruta del Dragón- LLEGUÉ- gritó antes de ponerse en pose de meditación, justo a tiempo, ya que Po llegaba

-Hola Tigresa, no me demore mucho, ¿o si?- preguntó algo apenado Po

-No claro que no- respondió -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- pero antes de moverse notó algo que le puso a Tigresa los pelos de punta -¿Qué es esto?- recogió un papel tirado en el suelo y comenzó a leerlo

_Tenemos secuestrada a la Maestra Tigresa, si desean conservarla con vida, pedimos por su recate 1000 yuanes. Tienen tiempo de entregar el dinero hasta mañana_

_Fung_

_-_Tigresa… ¿tú sabes algo de esto?

**P.O.V de Tigresa**

Se supone que debía responderle, eso lo sabía, lo que no sabía era si me iba a creer- Es una larga historia- respondí finalmente

-Pues creo que me la vas a contar toda, no olvides que tenemos que hacer un viaje- Por primera vez en mi vida olvide algo importante

-Te lo contare más adelante- respondí intentando no tener conversación

Salimos del Palacio de Jade sin problema alguno. Cuando atravesamos las montañas nos dimos cuenta de que ya iba a ser de noche, así que decidimos descansar allí.

-¿Tigresa, ahora me contaras lo que paso?- me pregunto, era muy obvio que quería respuestas

**-**Está bien, te contare. Cuando te fuiste me raptaron los cocodrilos bandidos, después logré liberarme y consecutivamente deje inconscientes a los cocodrilos, luego me fui corriendo a la Gruta Sagrada del Dragón- fue una larga explicación, sinceramente, yo me esperaba un "no te creo" como respuesta de Po

-Eso es BARBARO- eso realmente no me lo esperaba, pero era típico en él, solo atiné a sonreír. De pronto escuchamos un ruido, ambos nos colocamos en posición de combate

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunte

-¿Po? ¿Maestra Tigresa?- pregunto alguien que NUNCA en mi vida me va a agradar

-¿Song?- pregunto Po con cierto tono de alegría

-¡Po! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Song corriendo a abrazar a Po, ¿me hervía la sangre a quien no?

-¿Como haz estado?- preguntó Po, ¡¿desde cuando se preocupa de esa ladrona?!

-Bien, ¿y tú?- respondió Song, esa leopardo es... QUISIERA MATARLA pero estoy segura de que Po me lo impediría... ¿puedo hacer el intento?

-Mejor que nunca- respondió Po intentando buscar conversación, repito INTENTANDO BUSCAR CONVERSACION

-¿Que hacen por aquí? ¿Una misión?- preguntó esa ENTROMETIDA

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondí con frialdad, Po me miro con una mirada asesina

-Nos fugamos del Palacio de Jade- respondió Po, tenía unas enormes ganas de patearle el trasero, pero debía contenerme, lamentablemente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- tenía unas enormes ganas de gritarle ENTROMETIDA en su cara, pero sé que Po me haría arrepentirme de eso

Estuve a punto de responderle, pero Po me quito la palabra- Sinceramente no lo sé- ¡ALELUYA PO, NO ABRISTE TU BOCA! snif estoy tan feliz-Esta bien, no voy a insistir más- dijo esa ENTROMETIDA, POR FIN NO SE METE EN DONDE NO LA LLAMAN- Pero por aquí no hay ningún pueblo cerca, no ahora, ¿entonces a donde van? - pregunto Song, volteé a ver a Po y vi que me estaba mirando, supuse que debía responder, pero ni yo lo sabía -No lo sé, vamos sin rumbo alguno- respondí con toda la verdad del mundo

-Interesante... ya no les pregunto más... ya se está haciendo de noche ¿les importaría si paso la noche con ustedes?- SI, SI ME IMPORTARÍA, ASÍ QUE VETE DE AQUÍ -No, nos importaría- dijo Po POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE ABRIR TU BOCA

-Muchas gracias- respondió Song, al menos no es maleducada

-¿Oye me podrías explicar por qué dices que ya no hay un pueblo cerca de aquí?- preguntó Po, a decir verdad, eso también me preguntaba

-Claro, dicen que hace menos de 30 años, había un pueblo muy lindo dirigido por tigres, esa familia de tigres estaba conformada por el rey, la reina y un pequeño príncipe. El rey tenía un hermano, el cual se volvió malo al enterarse que el reino no era suyo. U día, la reina quedo embarazada y cuando dio a luz el hermano del rey le hace una rebelión -pronto varias imágenes llegan a mi mente- el hermano del rey toma el liderazgo y lleva al pueblo a la ruina, tanto que el lugar ya no era habitable

-Con su permiso- me retiré de allí, yo que no recordaba nada de mi pasado, o eso creía...

-¿Tigresa, estas bien?- preguntó Po

-No- respondí

-Es por Song?- preguntó, por primera y ULTIMA vez no me sentía así por ella

-No- dije casi en un susurro que el escuchó

-¿Entonces?- me preguntó

Suspiré -Cuando ella habló sobre aquel pueblo, unas imágenes llegaron a mi mente- dije con cierto tono de tristeza

Fin del P.O.V de Tigresa

Po no podía verla triste, ella era la razón de su vida

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño la Paz interior?- preguntó Po

-¿Que es la Paz interior?- preguntó un poco triste

-Es la técnica que utilicé contra Lord Shen- respondió Po con alegría

-Ahh, en ese caso, acepto- respondió Tigresa recuperando su caracter normal

-Bien, empezamos mañana, ahora hay que volver- y luego se fueron tomados de la mano

Volvieron hacia donde estaba Song, comieron y antes de dormir...

-Perdónenme por ser entrometida pero... ¿ustedes dos están saliendo?_**- **_Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder -Por su reacción, supongo que sí, felicitaciones- dijo Song con alegría

-Gracias- respondieron los dos un poco apenados

-Jajajaja, buenas noches- deseó Song

-Buenas noches- se despidió Tigresa echándose al lado de Po

-Hasta mañana- dijo Po

Al día siguiente, Po y Tigresa se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, y se encontraron en una incómoda posición. Tigresa, en algún momento de la noche, se había subido a la barriga de Po. Ambos estaban sonrojados, hasta que vieron dos notas en el suelo. Una era para Tigresa y la otra era para Po, ambas eran de Song.

_**Para Tigresa**_

_**Buenos días Maestra, le informo que me fui ya que estoy segura mi presencia le incomoda, pero para su información, las damas de la sombra ya no roban, sino ayudan a la gente. Y... no tengo intenciones con Po**_

_**Les deseo buena suerte en su viaje**_

_**Song**_

_**P.D: Buena suerte con Po**_

Cuando terminaron de leer las cartas, desayunaron. Luego, emprendieron su viaje

-¿Tigresa, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- ella solo asintió -Por qué te incomoda tanto la presencia de Song?

No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero aún así tenía que responder... con la verdad

-Si te soy sincera, pues... yo estoy celosa de ella- Po se sorprendió, ¿la Maestra Tigresa celosa? ¡Eso es algo prácticamente imposible! O eso creía -A mi me encanta ver todo lo que pasa en el pueblo desde el Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, el día que llego ella, te vi con ella todo el día. Además, Víbora me dijo que Song te dio un beso en la mejilla- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente, el solo le dio una risita traviesa

-Solo fue un beso entre amigos- dijo Po evitando su mirada

-Aja, si claro- respondió sarcásticamente

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

-No deberías haber dicho eso Mantis- dijo Víbora un poco molesta por el comportamiento del pequeño maestro

-Yo solo quería ver cómo reaccionaba el Maestro Shifu- decía Mantis como si de un juego se tratara

-Ahora la pobre Tigresa está en su alcoba desahogando sus penas- decía Víbora harta de su comportamiento de niño

EN LA ALCOBA DE TIGRESA

Alguien tocó la puerta de Tigresa

-¿Tigresa estas allí?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu entrando a la alcoba

Miró a todos lados, sin encontrar rastro alguno de la felina, hasta que vio un papel que llamaba su atención

Maestro Shifu

Estoy segura de que está furioso por lo que le dije esta mañana, le pido mil disculpas pero últimamente me he sentido como una... que como alguien que solo esta de reemplazo. Todos estos años me he sentido como la sombra de Tai Lung, porque nunca tuve tu cariño.

Ahora me voy para poder encontrar a alguien que me quiera, que me dé el cariño que tú nunca me diste

Adiós

Shifu termino de leer la carta atónito, se dio cuenta del mal padre que había sido y estaba muy arrepentido.

Empezó a llorar en silencio, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, siempre decía que llorar era para débiles y eso fue lo que le enseñó a Tigresa.

-Tengo que encontrarla- se dijo a él antes de salir corriendo en su búsqueda

EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO DE JADE

-¿Donde se ha metido ese panda?- preguntaba Mono muy hambriento

-No lo sé, pero no lo he visto en todo el día- respondió Grulla intentando conservar la calma

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tigresa?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu entrando a la cocina. Su aspecto era horrible, así que se debía tratar de algo horrible

-¿No está en su alcoba?- preguntó Víbora

-No, fui a buscarla allí pero no la encontré, en su lugar encontré esta nota- respondió el maestro entregándole la nota a Víbora. A medida que ella leía la nota abría más los ojos en señal de asombro

-¿Hace cuanto encontró esta nota?- preguntó Víbora casi atónita

-Hace unos minutos-respondió Shifu

-¿Qué pasa Víbora?- preguntó Grulla

-Tigresa se fue- respondió en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Víbora, estas bien?- preguntó Mantis

-COMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN SI MI MEJOR AMIGA SE HA IDO- gritó estallando en llanto

Todos estaban atónitos, su líder, su amiga se había ido

-¿Donde esta Po?- preguntó Mono preocupando más a todos

Fueron a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraron. Todos, a excepción del Maestro Shifu, se fueron con la mirada triste, no solo habían perdido a su amiga furiosa, ahora también habían perdido al Guerrero Dragón

P.O.V de Shifu

-Esto es mi culpa- dije en un susurro casi inaudible

Era verdad, si no le hubiera hablado así a Tigresa nada de esto hubiera pasado, me siento demasiado culpable

¿Cómo pude dejar que mi hija creciera sin afecto o cariño? ¿Por qué no me olvidé de Tai Lung? ¿Por qué creí que Tigresa se convertiría en un ser maligno? ¿Por qué?

Ahora lo único que debo hacer es buscarlos y pedirle perdón a Tigresa por... todo, por ser mal padre, por gritarle cuando no debía, por la falta de cariño todos estos años y... por no permitirle la felicidad con Po

Por el momento debo organizar mis ideas y rezar por su bienestar

...Pero ella es adulta y debo respetar sus decisiones... aunque no den bienestar

-Hija mía, vuelve por favor, no sabes cuánto te necesitamos... cuanto te necesito... perdóname

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Sonido del gong-

-Buenos días Maestro- respondieron los furiosos restantes sin ánimo alguno

-Buenos días guerreros- respondió el Maestro Shifu -Espero que hayan descansado bien porque hoy iremos a buscar a Po y Tigresa- no se sentían preparados, no habían podido dormir pensando en sus amigos

Salieron hacia la cocina, para ver que podían desayunar, pero no encontraron nada. Decidieron salir a comer al Valle de la Paz

RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR PING

-Gracias por venir al "Guerrero dragón, fideos y tofu"- decía el señor Ping con regocijo y viendo entrar a sus clientes

-Buenos días señor Ping- dijo Víbora entrando al restaurante seguida por sus amigos

-¿Buenos días Maestra Víbora, como le va?- saludó el ganso

-No muy bien, ¿podría servirnos 4 sopas de ingrediente secreto?- preguntó Víbora intentando evadir un tema que le dolía mucho

-Claro que si, después de todo, es un restaurante de fideos, ¿no es cierto?- bromeó -Por cierto, ¿donde están Po y Tigresa? -se hizo silencio, nadie sabía que responder -Seguro que Tigresa debe estar entrenando, es una niña muy responsable jaja- todos se miraban entre sí -Pero... ¿dónde está mi pequeño Po?- Víbora estaba con las lagrimas a punto de salir, el señor Ping los observó detenidamente y al instante sospechó que algo estaba mal -¿donde esta mi Po?- preguntó con cierta tristeza como si supiera la verdad -DONDE ESTA MI PO HE PREGUNTADO, ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTA AQUI? DIGANME DE UNA BUENA VEZ- Víbora no lo soportó mas, empezó a llorar a mares

-SE FUE DEL PALACIO DE JADE Y NO HA REGRESADO, TIGRESA SE FUE CON EL- gritó con la intención de desahogarse, pero había un pequeño detalle, ahora todo el Valle de la Paz lo sabía

**Continuará...**

**UFA! Me dolió escribirlo, pero lo hice todo por ustedes**

**Sigo con los reviews**

**Sof:¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?! Ya veras lo que te hago el Lunes… Broma broma, no te hare nada… o tal vez si… mejor cuida tu espalda XD ¡saluditos! Y un gran abrazo ahogador muajajaja**

**tigresaxpo451: Ya lo continue, te gusto? Espero que si, eres malpensada? Yo lo era hasta el año pasado... pero pasar tiempo con mi hermana (para que quede en claro, no es mi hermana de sangre, pero la quiero como si lo fuera) me cambió la vida para bien**

**Skalipso3: Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado**

**Darkoden: Sipi dipi, soy peruana de corazón, CON LA MANO EN EL PECHO XD y si que necesito esa suerte... para todo XD saluditos!**

**kat3121: PRIMA! QUE TAL? Jijiji me emocione un poquito, espero de corazón que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**LLink: HOJA AMIGO! Como has estado? Me alegra bastante que hayas leído mi historia, Y todos a los que les dedique el capitulo anterior fue porque... me ayudaron un monton a dejar el miedito XD me halagas en serio y... sobre las escenas... pues, enserio, me parecía algo que no me correspodia describir a mi... a partir de los próximos capítulos yo no escribiré ese tipo de escenas, sino una amiga mia que también es escritora, SALUDITOS!**

**Elizz: GRACIAS nueva seguidora, yupiii y sip, me demore bastante en hacerla, medio año si no me equivoco, pero bueno, ya todos saben lo que paso T_T SALUDOS**

**Alina: ¡¿Qué LEISTE QUE?! Ya veras... otra bromita XD me alegra bastante que te halla gustado, saluditos!**

**Ok... me duele la mano, pero lo hice por todos ustedes, me sacaron una inmensa sonrisota, a parte que me quitaron el aire por unos segundos XD Mil disculpas si hay algún horror ortográfico, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ustedes**

**Y respondiendo a Lucile (no me olvide de ti ;) ) saludo con hoja porque es divertido y es una costumbre que tengo entre amigas, es malo parecerse a Lucile porque no valora su trabajo y… sip, dejaré el 99.99999% de los capítulos en un suspenso "terrible" Por cierto Lucile, ¿Por qué te quejas si tu ya sabes lo que va ha pasar? XD**

"**Buano" les deseo a todos una feliz pascua, feliz dia del agua y feliz hora del planeta**

**Me despido**

**BYE!**

**P.D: ¿Creen que escribí mejor o peor que el anterior capitulo?**


	3. Aviso Importante

**Aviso importante**

**¡Hoja a todos!**

**Tal vez estén felices de verme por aquí (tal vez no XD) pero déjenme decirles que estar aquí en este momento no es de alegría**

**Yo estoy castigada por no hacer UNA tarea, no podre escribir en mucho tiempo **

**Sé que no merezco perdón, pero quisiera que me entiendan**

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto cortito de lo que vendrá en el capitulo**

"-No Tigresa, se te nota cansada y… sé que hay algo que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza- dijo Po algo serio… algo muy raro en él

-Pues si hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza… tú- respondió, en parte era cierto, pero no era precisamente lo que ocupaba su cabeza

Po se sonrojó a más no poder, Tigresa, al ver el sonrojo de Po, también se sonrojó, ambos se fueron acercando más y más hasta que escucharon un ruido

-"Condenado ruido"- pensaron ambos, se acercaron hacia los arbustos que estaban cerca y luego…

Todo se puso negro"

**¡MUAJAJAJA! Suspenso XD como lo adoro**

"**Buano" tengo que decirles ciertas cosas antes…**

**A partir del capítulo 3 (el real) el fic será Rating T, no recuerdo cual fue la razón de que al principio haya colocado de Rating K+ pero pido disculpas a todos los que leían mi fic pero no leen los de Rating T, es solo que… comencé a ser un poco sobreprotectora y pues… este fic empezará a ser realmente dramático**

**Haré los dos siguientes capítulos (les daré dos para compensar el tiempo perdido) más cortos… así dejaré el suspenso XD**

**Haré una presentación oficial… así que atentos XD**

**Emmmmmm emmmmm olvidé lo que iba a escribir aquí XD (L: ¿por qué a todo el mundo le gusta el XD? Y: Silencio, te presentaré en el siguiente capítulo así que ¡SHHH!, ¿sabes? Adoro tu mirada asesina**** XD**** L:** **¬¬ Y: XD)**

"**Buano" así con el suspenso del mundo los dejo en suspenso… ámenme XD (…aunque ya hay alguien que me ama XD ^^… y lo hizo público hace muy poco tiempo ¬¬)**

**Si desean mandarme amenazas de muerte, ****háganlo, pero nada de insultos, estoy muy depre por... algo (David, tu sabes, asi que no des explicaciones please)**

**Lamento haberlos decepcionados**

**Ahora sí, me despido**

**Mis mejores deseos**

**Yushi**


End file.
